Jedi Authors Community: Jedi Literature.
Within the Jedi Community there is a handful of authors who have contributed over the years to writing what I would consider to be The Sacred Jedi Texts. All of these books can be found on Amazon for relatively decent prices. Below is a list of Jedi Authored Books as well as non community books that are Jedi related. Jedi Community Books The Jedi Compass: Collected Works of the Jedi Community by The Jedi Community Become the Force: 9 Lessons on How to Live as a Jediist Master by Daniel M. Jones and Theresa Cheung The Spiritual Art of Meditation (Jedi Navigation System Book 1) By Alethea Thompson The Jedi Code: A Jedi's True Ally? Jedi Navigation System Book 2 By Keith Williams The Force: Beyond Star Wars: Jedi Navigation System Book 3 by Alethea Thompson Self-Awareness (Jedi Navigation System Book 4) by Keith Williams Entering the Cave (Jedi Navigation System Book 5) by Keith Williams In the Interest of Peace (Jedi Navigation System Book 6) by Alethea Thompson A Jedi's Duty: The Meaning of Service (Jedi Navigation System Book 7) by Keith Williams & Alethea Thompson Setanaoko's School for Jedi: The Uninitiated By Alethea Thompson Meditation Journal For Force Realists by Alethea Thompson Labyrinths of Jediism & Labyrinths of Jediism Second Edition (2019) by Alethea Thompson and Gabriel Calderon Jediism Explained by Opie Macleod The Jedi Foundation: Tier One Program by Opie Macleod The Jedi Circle: Jedi Philosophy for Everyday Life by Opie Macleod The Jedi Religion: A 21st Century Search for Spiritual Answers by Kevin Trout aka Opie Macleod Exploring the Jedi Lifestyle (The Jedi Academy Online Presents:) (Volume 1) by Kevin Trout. Your First Step Into a Larger World: An Introduction to Walking the Jedi Path by Christopher Bird. Zen in the Martial Arts and Star Wars Kindle Edition by Susan Kennedy NONE COMMUNITY BOOKS-JEDI RELATED Use The Force: A Jedi's Guide to the Law of Attraction by Joshua P. Warren The Dharma of Star Wars by Matthew Bortolin The Zen of R2-D2: Ancient Wisdom from a Galaxy Far, Far Away by Matthew Bortolin The Tao of Yoda: Based Upon the Tao Te Ching by Lau Tzu by D.W. Kreger Star Wars Be More Yoda: Mindful Thinking from a Galaxy Far Far Away by Christian Blauvelt The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force (Star Wars) by Daniel Wallace The Ultimate Star Wars and Philosophy: You Must Unlearn What You Have Learned (The Blackwell Philosophy and Pop Culture Series) by Jason T. Ebrel Star Wars Psychology: Dark Side of the Mind (Popular Culture Psychology Book 2) by Travis Langley Stunt Lightsaber Combat For Beginners: The Unofficial Guide to Dueling Like a Jedi by Carey Martell Stunt Lightsaber Combat for Intermediates: Advanced Drills and Techniques by Carey Martell Master the Combat Saber: How to Train and Fight with the Form of a Samurai by N R Burk The Way of the Jedi - A Treatise on the Mystical Philosophy of the Jedi Kindle Edition by Adam Godwin Everything I Need to Know I Learned From a Star Wars Little Golden Book (Star Wars) Kids book. By Geof Smith